A Love That Is Found Through Out All Of History
by Padfoots girl1
Summary: Harry and Hermione are the only ones in Gryffindor tower during Christmas break, a snowball fight that brings romance will surely be remembered by Hermione and Harry. Flames will be used to mealt the snow! ENJOY! ^_~


Hermione loved the wintertime, just the look everything had. It just looked so  
  
Pure and fresh. She loved the sound of snow crunching beneath her feet, the icicles  
  
hanging off rooftops, and to sum it up it was just plain old romantic. She felt it was  
  
enough to take anyone's breath away.  
  
But right now she was stuck inside studying or she was supposed to be, all she  
  
could do was gaze longingly out the window. She wanted to have a snow ball fight, make  
  
snow angels, build a snowman, and go sledding. But she didn't want to do all those things  
  
alone, and right now she was. Ron had gone to Egypt with his family to visit his brother  
  
Bill and Harry... she just didn't know where he was but she suspected that he snuck off to  
  
Hogsmeade to finish last minuet Christmas shopping, to get Butter beer, or both. No  
  
sooner than she had thought of these reasons the Portrait hole opened and Harry came  
  
bounding in his nose and cheeks a deep rosy color. In his hands he was clutching a few  
  
bags and two bottles of what looked like steaming Butter beer. Ah ha Hermione thought  
  
to herself I was right.  
  
"Hey Harry" Hermione said closing her book "One of those is for me right?" She said  
  
indicating that she meant the drinks in his right hand.  
  
"Sure why not, I was going to give to you tomorrow as your present but if you want it  
  
now." Harry said putting his bags by the staircases leading to the dormitories. "Oh and you  
  
have to get it yourself" He said holding it high over his head. Harry was a taller than  
  
Hermione but not by much. She was 5'8 and he was rounding 6'0. So it was a little  
  
difficult. Hermione stood on her chair to reach it but he stepped backward and she fell  
  
forward crashing into him. Both ended up in a heap on the floor while he was busy  
  
laughing Hermione made a grab for the drink and succeeded. She scrambled to her feet  
  
and rushed up the steps to her dormitory; she swung open the door and made a dive on to  
  
her bed. She leaned over the side and placed the Butter beer bottle safely under her bed.  
  
As she rolled over and looked up she saw Harry running into her room, she only had  
  
enough time to realize what was happening as he rounded the side of her bed, straddled  
  
her and began tickling her. Hermione began to laugh uncontrollably as he hit her most  
  
ticklish spots. Finally he stopped, and boy was Hermione grateful.  
  
"Wanna go outside?" Hermione said breathlessly  
  
"Sure." he replied getting off her (A/N-get your mind out of the gutter)  
  
"Get out; I have to get the proper apparel on. Out, out!" She said shoving him out of her  
  
room.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
It never takes her this long to get dressed. Well maybe she's putting on layers. Oh la, la,  
  
growl purr. Stop, stop Hermione's your friend, and just your friend. But look at her. I  
  
wasn't aware that I was ogling at her as she came down the stairs wearing her light blue  
  
winter jacket, a dark blue scarf and gloves, fur-lined boots, and a lavender colored ski cap.  
  
"Okay then, I'm ready." She said  
  
"I am too." I said to her. After we left the common room we were silent, I was thinking  
  
over snowball fight tactics as well as her, most likely. When we stepped outside I herd her  
  
mutter something but didn't inquire what she said, my unasked question was answered a  
  
moment later when she smashed a snowball on my head. As soon as she had done so she  
  
broke into a run, her strait hair flying out behind her (she had it permanently straitened a  
  
year prior). I eventually caught up to her, after I threw five snowballs in her direction  
  
though I only hit her three times, and I tackled her to the ground. I gazed into her  
  
cinnamon eyes and all my emotions were justified, I did fall in love with my best friend.  
  
But I had already known that, ever since last year in our fifth year.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Oww, Hermione thought, that hurt you dolt I'll get you for this after you get off of me,  
  
but we've never been this close. I like him so much! I wonder if he'll ever realize that  
  
love him I've dropped so many hints.  
  
Regular POV  
  
Cinnamon eyes met Emerald and feelings they had for one another were justified when  
  
they shared their first kiss. The kisses were soft at first then turned passionate when each  
  
realized that they both liked each other. After they broke apart they just looked at each  
  
other and started confessing.  
  
"I've liked you since our forth year." Hermione started "You looked so handsome in your  
  
dress robes I nearly started drooling." She finished giggling  
  
"Last year, "he stated "I'm not sure when but it was last year." He finished smiling.  
  
The rest of their day consisted of doing all the things she wanted to and taking a few  
  
breaks to do their new favorite thing; kiss. After all of that they went back up to the  
  
common and drank their Butter beer and toasted marshmallows. Harry looked at  
  
Hermione who was gazing into the fire, Harry was admiring how the firelight seemed to  
  
make her glow, and how it castes shadows over her face and made her hair seem lighter  
  
than it already was. In his opinion she looked like a goddess.  
  
A few minuets later they parted to get dressed for dinner. Harry put on a pair of jeans and  
  
his green Weasley sweater and went back down to the common room to wait for his  
  
Hermione.  
  
Hermione finally decided on a tight red sweater that showed off her curves, a black  
  
pleated mini skirt from Lavenders collection, and her own platform Mary- Jane's then went  
  
down stairs and met Harry. And both made their way to the Great Hall hand- in-hand.  
  
When they made their way in Doumbledore leaned over to Professor McGonagall and said  
  
"Look, young love. They remind me Lily and James when they were in love."  
  
"It almost seems like a coincidence, his middle name is James and hers is Lily." Minerva  
  
said.  
  
  
  
"I bet that Graduation night he'll propose to her," Professor Lupin started "It's just what  
  
James did and Harry is so much like him."  
  
"I'll take on that bet" Snape said "I bet that Potter will wait a few days or weeks or  
  
months or years."  
  
"I don't think so, they look in love." Professor Flitwick said. But Snape ignored what he  
  
said and continued betting with Lupin.  
  
"Okay wolf-boy, how much do you want to bet? How about. twenty Galleons."  
  
"Twenty Galleons, it's a bet!" Remus said shaking hands with Snape.  
  
*  
  
Harry walked into Hermione's room the next morning to wake her up so she could  
  
open her Christmas presents. When he walked over to her bed he just stared at her, when  
  
she was asleep she looked younger, at peace with the world, and not stressed about finals.  
  
But much to his disappointment he had to wake her.  
  
"Hermione, honey, wake up." He said shaking her shoulder  
  
"Huh," she yawned "What time is it?"  
  
"It's almost eight o'clock. Here Happy Christmas." He said handing her, her present. She  
  
peeled off the red paper and out fell a box. She slowly opened the box and a necklace was  
  
revealed. Hermione took it out of the box and examined it. It was a ruby cut in the shape  
  
of a heart on a silver chain. Harry turned the heart over in her hands and engraved on the  
  
back was 'Hermione~ I love you. Love Harry' right beneath 'Lily~ I love you. Love  
  
James'.  
  
"Harry, your giving this to me? "  
  
"Yes, I think the one I love should have it. My father did the same, in his sixth year on  
  
Christmas Holiday."  
  
"Oh, Harry" she said throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you." She whispered in  
  
his ear. "Here" she said reaching under her bed after they broke away. Harry tore the  
  
green wrapping paper off and in his hands he held a box, he opened the box and pulled out  
  
a watch. He turned it over and saw that this was also engraved but this one said 'James~ I  
  
love you so much. Love, Lily.' And underneath it was 'Harry~ I love you so much. Love,  
  
Hermione.'  
  
"Where did you find this?" Harry asked with a bewildered look upon his face.  
  
"In a muggle pawn shop, I saw it and bought it even though I wasn't sure if it they were  
  
your parents." Hermione explained  
  
"How'd you find out it was them?"  
  
"I found a spell that could tell me the history of an object."  
  
"Could I see the spell?" Harry asked hopefully  
  
"Sure," Hermione said reaching for her wand "Historious Revealious." Then a voice  
  
stared saying the history of the watch.  
  
"December 18, 1973 Lily Evens bought a watch for her boyfriend as a Christmas present.  
  
Engraved a message on the back that read 'James~ I love you so much. Love, Lily'. On  
  
Christmas day she gave it to her boyfriend James Potter. James wore it until the day he  
  
died which was October 31, 1987. When medi-wizards placed his body on the stretcher  
  
the watch fell off his wrist and three hours later a muggle pawnshop owner picked it up  
  
and placed it on one of his shelves. It sat there for fifteen years until June 18, 2002 by  
  
Hermione Granger as a Christmas present for her friend. Engraved her own message on  
  
the back which read 'Harry~ l love you so much. Love, Hermione'. Was given to Harry  
  
Potter ten minuets ago." The voice finished  
  
"Thank you so much" Harry said putting the watch on his left wrist. After he fastened it  
  
securely on his wrist he pulled Hermione down to his level and kissed her tenderly. After a  
  
few second they were interrupted by someone.  
  
"That's the wrist your father wore it on." The person in the door way said. Harry and  
  
Hermione jerked away immediately and turned to the door. The person, people in the door  
  
way turned out to be Sirius and Professor Lupin.  
  
"Hey, have you ever heard of knocking?" Harry asked looking at Sirius with mock  
  
seriousness.  
  
"We'll leave since it seems that you two don't want your presents."  
  
"We never said that." Hermione said smiling, "So come in, pull up a bed."  
  
*  
  
Their Christmas presents were satisfactory, from Ron and the Weasleys Hermione  
  
received a light blue Weasley sweater and 'The New Edition of Hogwarts a History'.  
  
Harry received a navy blue Weasley sweater and a book about Quidditch Seekers. And  
  
from Lupin Harry got his father and his mother's wedding rings. For Hermione Lupin gave  
  
her a book on advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sirius gave Harry the engagement  
  
ring his father had given Lily and Hermione received a book of odd spells. And Christmas  
  
in her opinion was the best one she had ever had. One hour after Christmas dinner  
  
Hermione walked on to the Quidditch field where Harry was practicing. When he saw her  
  
he swooped down and greeted her with a kiss.  
  
"What's up?" He questioned  
  
"Well I was just thinking-"  
  
"I was to but you first."  
  
"Okay, what are we going to tell Ron?"  
  
*  
  
* Graduation night the next year *  
  
Hermione had just given her valedictory speech after everyone had gotten their  
  
diploma. She was now making her way back to her seat as a thunderous applause sounded  
  
in to great hall. Her life was great nothing could go wrong. She would have a job as an  
  
Aurora and she and Harry were very much in love. Right now she was making her way to  
  
the lake where Harry asked to meet her. When she arrived he was already there and from  
  
what she could he was fingering something in his pocket.  
  
"Hey baby." He said when he saw her. "Here sit down." He said gesturing to the rock to  
  
the right of him. After she had sat down he got down on one knee, took her left hand in  
  
his right and with his left he took a small box out of his pocket. Hermione gasped when he  
  
opened it, the breath taking item the box was his mother's engagement ring.  
  
  
  
"Will you, Hermione Granger, marry me and do me the honor of being me wife?" he asked  
  
slipping the ring onto her finger.  
  
"Yes." She choked out. She had tears streaming down her face staining her graduation  
  
robes. They sealed they're agreement with the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.  
  
*  
  
After the graduation the professors and ex-students went to Three Broomsticks for  
  
a party. Everyone was enjoying it, there was dinner and dancing all in one place and not to  
  
mention alcohol for the professors. Then Harry and Hermione burst through the door  
  
smiling like mad. Sirius who was standing near the door had to inquire about the smiles so  
  
he asked them.  
  
"What's with the grins? They're all the way past your bloody eyes." When saying this he  
  
couldn't help but smile as well.  
  
"We'll tell you later." Harry said taking Hermione's right hand and with the he spun her  
  
around, something on her left hand gleamed in the light. And whatever it was caught  
  
Sirius' eyes. As he looked closer he realized that the thing on her hand was Lily's  
  
engagement ring. Now Hermione's, he thought to himself, where's Remus I have to tell  
  
him this!  
  
  
  
About a half-hour later Harry stood on his chair and tapped his spoon on his glass.  
  
"May I have everyone's attention? I have an announcement." The crowd murmured with  
  
  
  
bewilderment as he continued. "As all of you most likely know, I have been seeing the  
  
wonderful Hermione Granger but we're not daring any more." The audience murmured  
  
with disappointment and someone called out 'this can't be happening'. "Because she has  
  
agreed to be my wife." Harry finished helping her on to his chair, and with that in front of  
  
everyone he kissed her.  
  
"Oh Severus, twenty Galleons. Pay up." Remus said holding out his hand, Snape  
  
reluctantly deposited the required amount into his hand. "Why thank you, it been a  
  
pleasure doing business with you."  
  
*  
  
* July 15, the wedding day * Everyone in the church stood and looked toward the back as 'here comes the  
  
bride' sounded from the organ. Hermione walked down the aisle her hand resting in the  
  
crook of her father's arm. When they reached the altar he lifted her veil and kissed her  
  
cheek and whispered 'I love you baby' in her ear. Hermione walked the last few steps up  
  
to Harry alone. She met his eyes and mouthed I love you. He mouthed it back.  
  
"We are here today to witness the bond of holy matrimony between Harry James Potter  
  
and Hermione Anne Granger. Please take each others hands" The priest began to say.  
  
"Harry," He said facing him, "Repeat after me, I, Harry Potter."  
  
"I Harry Potter."  
  
"Take you Hermione Granger."  
  
"Take you Hermione Granger."  
  
"To be my lawfully wedded wife."  
  
"To be my lawfully wedded wife." And after Harry said these things he slipped his  
  
mothers wedding ring on her finger right above the engagement ring.  
  
"And Hermione please repeat after me, I, Hermione Granger."  
  
"I, Hermione Granger."  
  
"Take you Harry Potter."  
  
"Take you Harry Potter."  
  
"To be my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
"To be my lawfully wedded husband." Hermione finished by slipping James' wedding ring  
  
on to Harry's finger. The priest once again turned to Harry.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." And Harry didn't need telling twice.  
  
*  
  
* heaven *  
  
"Look at him," Lily started "he's getting married." She finished smiling. She and James  
  
were looking down on Harry and Hermione while they tied the knot.  
  
"I'm so proud of him." James said, his chest swelling with pride.  
  
"And he picked a lovely girl; I knew that they were perfect for each other the first time  
  
they met."  
  
"Of course you did." James agreed sarcastically.  
  
"Well maybe not the first time." She said laughing.  
  
"They're just like us when we were alive, remember? We fell in love during Christmas  
  
break 7th year and it was in a snow ball fight its like seeing us on a muggle cam-corder."  
  
"Uh-huh." She agreed wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you so much." She  
  
said snuggling close to him.  
  
  
  
"I love you, too." He said wrapping his arms around her slender waist.  
  
  
  
"We'll be their guardian angels for all time." Lily said softly.  
  
"Watch of them, our grandchildren, their friends and family, and what's left of the (good)  
  
Marauders." James said smiling.  
  
"Yep, I think your right for a change." Lily said pulling away then she ran across the cloud  
  
and took flight, with James following the whole way throwing stars at her.  
  
*  
  
"Look a shooting star!" Hermione said to Harry who was standing on the balcony next to  
  
her. "Make a wish!" She continued. Hermione shut her eyes tight and made her wish  
  
which was 'to have a wonderful life with Harry and the kids they would have.' Harry also  
  
shut his eyes and wished for 'a couple of kids.' When he opened his eyes he saw that  
  
Hermione was done wishing as well.  
  
"What'd you wish for?" Harry asked her.  
  
"If I tell you then it won't come true." She said smiling innocently.  
  
"Is that so?" He asked pulling her into an embrace.  
  
"Yes, it is." She said pulling him down and with that they kissed; shooting star danced in  
  
the sky and if one looked closely at the sky one would swear that they saw a boy chasing a  
  
girl throwing what looked like snowballs at her. And if they watched long enough they  
  
would see him catch up to her and kiss her.  
  
* Fin *  
  
* epilog * -Harry and Hermione's first child was a girl named Aurelia Anne Potter. Their  
  
second a boy named Joseph Michael Potter. And now are expecting twins a boy named  
  
James Christopher Potter and a girl named Lily Marie Potter. Lily and James Sr. are  
  
ecstatic about their grandchildren and are happy to be grandparent even though their  
  
grandkids can't see Grandpa and Grandma.  
  
Ron and Ginny are Aurelia's Godparents and an Aunt and Uncle to all of them. Sirius and  
  
Minerva (McGonagall) are Joseph's Godparents, Also Aunt and Uncle to all. And Harry  
  
and Hermione doesn't know whom the twins GodParents will be yet. And by the way the  
  
wishes they made on the balcony that night did come true. **  
  
  
  
* Oh, Tear! ::Sniff, Sniff:: Now, (sniffle) Please (blows nose in hankie) Review. * 


End file.
